Various approaches currently exist to estimate traffic flow on roadways. Historically, this estimation has been performed through infrastructure solutions, such as magnetic induction loops, which are embedded in the roadway surface or signal processing of data from radars or cameras, which are strategically placed with a good field of view of view above the roadway. While these solutions are often capable of determining traffic flow on a macro level (e.g., on the order of miles/kilometers of roadway), they are often deficient in providing more localized traffic conditions (e.g., on the order of hundreds of yards/meters of roadway). Accordingly, certain traffic conditions may be missed by current solutions.